User Guides
If you are new to Landmark, this page provides a list of suggested guides and articles you may want to read, with descriptions of why each may be useful. For a the general category page see Guides General Information *User Interface (UI) will help you understand the various windows and UI elements on your screen when you log in to play the game. *Controls will provide you with useful information about a wide variety of controls and keyboard shortcuts (aka keybindings) that you can use while doing many tasks in Landmark (eg. CTRL + Z to undo an action while building on a claim or Esc to open the the keybinding menu or access the Evac button). *Commands List lists a variety of "slash" commands that use can use (eg. /skip to make your avatar skip instead of walk) About the World *Servers and Islands help you understand the way the world is organized. For example, players can freely visit different servers at this time (uncommon in most games). Land is set up as islands (similar to "zones"). *Biomes describes the differing environments in the world. Each island can be made up of two biomes. Learning about biomes may greatly effect choices you make if you want to harvest or place a claim. Exploring and Travel *The Spire is the first form of speedy travel available to all new players and the means by which you can to different servers and islands *Caves in Landmark go very deep below the surface and will grow increasingly complex as the game develops. About Claims and Building Many players are excited about the potential to build amazing creations in Landmark, since these features have been heavily featured in pr optional materials and media. *Claims will tell you everything you need to know about staking your first claim, adding attached claims, inviting your friends to build with you and more. *Building is the best place to start if you want an overview of what building is all about. *Building Tools summarizes the commonly used terminology related to building and provides a summary of each building tool. *Each building tool also has a page of its own that may list specific tips, tricks, techniques, and brief video demonstrations or tutorials and more that apply to that tool when you need info on a single tool. :These include pages for the: :*Selection Tool :*Add Tool :*Delete Tool :*Heal Tool :*Smooth Tool :*Line Tool *The Prop page explains how props can be placed on a claim and describes the various types you may want to use for different purposes. Crafting and Gathering *Crafting describes the basic info related to the topic and includes a description of the basic crafting process, including helpful pictures to help you understand the UI windows you'll encounter while crafting. *Gathering provides an overview of how to gather with tips, tricks and more. *Gathering Tools is helpful before you spend a lot of time gathering, as upgrading these tools greatly speeds up the time it takes and the quantity of materials one can gather. It is also beneficial for those interesting in the general topic of crafting future recipes may take on a similar approach to upgrades and item quality. General Gear and Equipment Gear and equipment can be anything you use to help you achieve goals in the worlds. Essentials - Grappling Hook every player will need a to get in and out of caves, but they are also useful for quickly traveling over regular land and for maneuvering while you are building on a claim. Combat and Monsters These systems are due in their first iteration on or after Aug 27, 2014. Unlike other games combat in Landmark will be based on the gear you use and how you use it, rather than the old system of classes. *Combat -this page currently describes only what we might expect in terms of combat at this time, but it includes a link to the Blueprint (a timeline of development) *Until then, you can: :*Read a summary of the SOE Live presentation in Aug 2014 about combat and monsters on EQ Hammer :*Or watch an Aug 2014 interview with developer Dave "Smokejumper" Georgeson on MMORPG.com's YouTube channel